


Taking a Holiday

by dapatty



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Doctor has a hankering for apple cider and runs into an old friend, of sorts..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd ficlet. This is for [](http://davincis-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**davincis_girl**](http://davincis-girl.livejournal.com/) son who made [this](http://davincis-girl.livejournal.com/22958.html) pic with his Mom. This ficlet is inspired by that.

He wasn't quite sure where the planet had gone. It was suppose to be here. Unless he got the coordinates wrong, but he didn't. _Did he?_

The planet Bologna, whose name has nothing to do with the sandwich meat at all, was supposed to be smack in the middle of the Delibrey System, next to and sometimes orbiting Lesser Bologna and beside Satsuma. It's actually a wonderful planet known far and wide for it's Apple Cider, which the Doctor had a mighty craving for. His mouth was practically watering for the just this side of piping hot, naturally sweet, hint of Autumn, stick of cinnamon garnished, giant mug of Apple Cider with maybe an apple tart on the side-not to mention the company of the Bolognanese.

But the planet isn't here! It's like it was here, but it's gone off on a stroll or something. To top it all off, something's out there in the black where the planet used to be. Something large judging by the short range sensors. Something with flippers.

 _Hang on, flippers?_ The Doctor gave the monitor a couple short knocks with his fist. "Yes, flippers," the Doctor answered himself. "And a long neck, dandy tail--Nooo, couldn't be."

To see just how not here the planet was and how the flippered shape couldn't be what he thought, the Doctor threw the TARDIS door open and gaped.

A enormous orange eye greeted him, level with his head. At his appearance, the eye blinked causing a few of it's eyelashes to flutter.

"Nessie!" the Doctor exclaimed. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be terrorizing tourists in Scotland? The Queen is on holiday."

Nessie, the enormous flippery beast, made a deep growling mewl and blinked at the Doctor once more. It's blue skin shimmered with starlight as it bobbed it's head to and fro.

"No, I don't suppose it's a crime to go on a holiday by oneself," the Doctor answered ruffling his reddish brown hair. "Unless you've eaten a whole planet mistaking it for sandwich meat-you've not, right?"

Nessie gives an angry, somewhat indigent growl.

"Sorry, it's just these really should be the coordinates and they seem to not be and you don't look hungry at all" the Doctor reasoned, giving his best charming smile, then grew sad as he said, "and I really wanted some cider."

Nessie mewled again, gave an understanding nod, and gestured with a flipper to the left of the TARDIS at a somewhat lavender colored planet.

"Oh, it's just moved to the left," the Doctor marveled.

Nessie grumbled and gestured some more.

"What about a Stargate? That lot _moved the planet_?" the Doctor sounded just this side of angry.

Nessie quickly mewled something else in protest.

"Alright, alright," the Doctor conceded. "O'Neil is pretty groovy. _Of course_ they were saving the universe."

Nessie grinned a pointy toothed grin.

"Well then. I still need cider and you're still on holiday. Off you go," the Doctor said and made a shooing gesture. "Allons-y, Nessie."

Nessie gave a last mewl and gracefully swam off into deeper space. The Doctor watched, with a smile, as Nessie disappeared behind the green Satsuma.


End file.
